conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Tsunami Debris Recovery Meeting
The 2012 Tsunami Debris Recovery Meetings 'is the meeting that administrators of the Greater Korean Republic discussed the clean-up of the Pacific Rim from the tsunami debris on May 29. The meeting also discussed the use of weapons to sink large pieces of debris (such as fishing boats) and the return of salvagable items back to its original owner. Meeting First Meeting (May 29, 2012) *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): 'Morning, gentlemen. As you may have already seen on the news, debris has already begun to wash up on the shores of the United Commonwealths of America. The debris that has already landed on the shores of the UCA is not our responsibilty, but the debris that is heading toward the UCA and Allied States needs to be cleaned up as fast as possible, before the second wave of debris strikes. *'Admiral Choi Yoon-hee (Greater Korean Republic): 'Mr. President, the Navy only has only an few vessels that can handle large chunks of debris. The ''GKRN Seoul ''and ''GKRN Dokdo ''are currently in the drydocks going through their yearly replenishment and maintenance, and the ''GKRN Tokyo ''is currently deployed in the South China Sea. *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): 'Then move the ''Tokyo ''from the South China Sea and send it and its task force toward the debris field. *'Admiral Choi Yoon-hee (Greater Korean Republic): 'Yes ... sir! Lieutenant General Lee Ho-yeon contact Captain Tomomi Misaki aboard the ''GKRN Tokyo. *'''Lieutenant General Lee Ho-yeon (Greater Korean Republic): '''Yes sir! '''Captain Tomomi Misaki appears on an TV on the wall. *'Admiral Choi Yoon-hee (Greater Korean Republic): '''Captain. What's your status in the South China Sea. *'Captain Tomomi Misaki (Greater Korean Republic)(via videophone): 'We've engaged some pirates off the coast of China. We believe them to be Chinese, but no biggie. We won't be able to reach the South China Sea until we deal with the pirates here in the area. *'Admiral Choi Yoon-hee (Greater Korean Republic): 'You .... *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): 'Watch it, admiral. Captain, continue with your current oprerations. *'Captain Tomomi Misaki (Greater Korean Republic)(via videophone): 'Yes sir. Misaki out. '''Video feed ends. ' *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): '''Well gentlemen. Since we didn't get no where today. Let's meet again on June 3 to get an progress report. Good day. Second Meeting (June 3, 2012) *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): 'Morning gentlemen. Okay, I've talked to the owner of Hyundai shipbuilding, and he has agreed to lend us two container ships to go through with the clean up of debris. *'Admiral Choi Yoon-hee (Greater Korean Republic): 'What about escort. You know the Russians want to strike at us for the aquisition of Kamatcha, Vladivostok, and the clean up ships is an good target to strike. *'President Sang Isuel (Greater Korean Republic): '''If the Russians strike, and then will just strike their airbases, its quick and simple. Okay, so everything here is settled. Your dimissed. Category:Greater Korean Republic